A Modern Princess Story
by srhittson
Summary: A story where the girl saves the Prince.


A Modern Princess Story

**AN: I wrote this in October 2012 for an English project. I had this story in my head a while before I wrote it and there is so much more to this. If it seems short or missing in places, the reason is they were skipped to save time. I got a perfect on this in English so I want to know what other people think.**

"No! No they can't be dead! They can't be!" Elizabeth runs away from the police. She runs past the nice lady from child services. She runs all the way to her safe haven, the art park. There are pretty flowers and benches under trees. There are also places to hide.

Elizabeth's parents used to take her to the art park when she was younger. They would read a book and just enjoy the sun.

_"Elizabeth, honey, don't go too far," Elizabeth's mom calls after her._

_ "I won't, Mommy!" Elizabeth calls behind her. Elizabeth sets off to explore. She finds a rock surrounded by bushes. If she sits on the rock, the bushes are way over her head._

Elizabeth sits down on her rock. The bushes are still taller than her head. If she closes her eyes, she can pretend that she is five years old again, back when she playfully hid from her parents. Maybe if she hid there long enough, she would be a five-year-old again and her parents wouldn't be dead.

After an hour of hiding, the police finally find her. Elizabeth is still crying.

It is Elizabeth's first day of seventh grade. Instead of going to her class, she gets called to the principal's office. In the principal's office there is a twenty- year-old, the principal, the vice-principal, and three men in black.

"What did I do?" Elizabeth asks the people in the room.

"You did nothing," the principal tells Elizabeth.

"Then why are there three men in black?" Elizabeth questions.

"We are here of behalf of the CIA," the man in the blackest black suit says.

"What does the CIA want with me?" Elizabeth asks. "And who is she?" Elizabeth points to the twenty-year-old.

"Hi, Elizabeth, I'm Natalie. I am going to be your teacher. You will also stay with me so you don't have to keep staying with the foster family."

"Really? I get to leave my foster family? When? They don't love me. They don't love any of us. They only took me for the money. Hold on! Did you say you will be my teacher? Why? Won't I be coming to school, and what does the CIA have to do with this?" Elizabeth gushes.

"You will go to school, but you won't be taking classes with everyone else. If you are okay with it, you will be sent on a secret mission," the second CIA man tells Elizabeth.

"What's the mission? Is it dangerous? What do I have to do? Will it be fun?" Elizabeth questions.

"The mission is dangerous. You will have to leave the country for a little while. It might be fun if you like girlie things and martial arts," the third CIA agent tells Elizabeth.

"Sounds fun, but what exactly is the mission?" Elizabeth questions.

"You have to tell her. That's the only way she will accept the mission," Natalie tells the three agents.

"But if she doesn't accept, then we have to keep her quiet, and that is never an easy job," the first agent says.

"Hey, will you stop talking about me like I'm not here!" Elizabeth exclaims.

"Fine, we will tell you. You must remember that you cannot tell anyone. Elizabeth, we want you to go to Italy in June. The Italian prince is having a ball. The background is the prince's mother died in childbirth. His father was killed two years ago. Right now the prince's uncle is King. The uncle had killed his brother. The prince is now at an age where he can take over the throne. The U. S. government found out that the uncle is going to rape and kill the girl that the prince chooses and kill the prince," the first agent says.

"You want me to be that girl? How do you think I'm going to get the prince to choose me and not get raped?" Elizabeth asks.

"We will train you. You, Elizabeth, will learn all about Italy. You will also learn to speak Italian. Natalie here will teach you all this and martial arts," the second agent tells Elizabeth.

"What about getting me ready for the ball?" Elizabeth asks.

"I will do that as well. We will decide how we want to do your hair and make-up. We will also buy you a beautiful ball gown," Natalie says.

"Sounds fun but scary," Elizabeth admits.

"We will see you after the ball," the first agent says as the three agents leave.

During her seventh grade year, Elizabeth moved in with Natalie, learned martial arts, learned to speak Italian fluently, and learned everything she needed to know about Italy. She also got a beautiful ball gown. She even learned how to ballroom dance.

It was now a day before the ball. As she looks out the hotel window, she wonders how she is ever going to win the eye of the prince.

"Why would the prince ever want me, Natalie?" Elizabeth asks Natalie who has become both a mother figure and her best friend.

"He will want you because you are smart, beautiful, and funny. Any guy who wouldn't want you is stupid. Now listen to me. Tomorrow you are going to wear your beautiful ball gown and everyone is going to stare," Natalie says as she brushes Elizabeth's hair.

"You mean like in_ Cinderella_ when everyone stopped and stared as she walked into the ball?" Elizabeth queries.

"Just like that. Now let's go to sleep. You have a big day tomorrow."

The next day, they spend making sure Elizabeth is ready for the ball. They pack the rescue bag. In the bag is rope, some hair ties, a flashlight, super glue, a first aid kit, a cell phone, the evidence to convince the prince of his uncle's plot, and, most importantly, a change of clothes and shoes. It would not be easy to rescue a prince in a ball gown and heels.

Once Natalie and Elizabeth are sure Elizabeth won't get hurt, they start getting Elizabeth ready for the ball. Natalie does Elizabeth's hair and make-up. The hair is a simple but elegant design. Elizabeth wears very little make-up. The make-up she has on makes her eyes pop.

When Elizabeth gets to the ball, she stashes the bag behind a plant by the staircase. She then waits in line for her turn to enter the ball.

Elizabeth is the last person in line. When she gets to the front of the line, it is getting close to ten. No one is behind her in line. She is the last one to enter the ball.

"Miss Elizabeth Baker," the announcer announces.

When Elizabeth enters the ball, everyone stares, just as Natalie had predicted. The prince, forgetting his current dance partner, stops dancing. Elizabeth feels just like Cinderella. At the bottom of the stairs, Elizabeth is met by the prince.

"May I have this dance?" The prince asks Elizabeth.

Elizabeth nods her head yes. She is too shocked to even speak. The prince noticed her. He asked her to dance. The plan is working beautifully. Now she just has to get him alone.

After the dance, Elizabeth curtsies and the prince bows. As Elizabeth walks away, the prince grabs her arm. "Would you like to dance again or we could go somewhere and talk," the price inquires.

"Talking would be good," Elizabeth replies.

The prince leads her to a room. In the room are a couple of chairs and a couch. There are also bookshelves lining the walls from floor to ceiling.

As Elizabeth sits on the couch, the price kisses her. "I' m sorry. You said you wanted to talk," the prince apologizes.

"It's okay. It was a good kiss," Elizabeth answers.

"Would you like another kiss?" the price questions.

"Yes, but we shouldn't. Not now anyway. We hardly know each other."

"That is true. I am Price William. You can call me Will. And you are?"

"Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth, hmm. . . Can I call you Lizzie?"

Elizabeth nods her head yes. "My father used to call me Lizzie."

"He used to? Do you mean he doesn't anymore?"

"No, he's dead. Both he and my mother died in a car crash."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay I wouldn't expect you to."

"Both of my parents are dead also. Maybe we should change the subject. What's your favorite type of book?"

"Um . . . mystery."

"Mine too!" Will exclaims.

"Wow! Favorite singer?" Lizzie asks. "Wait, what time is it?"

"It's not yet midnight, Cinderella," Will says sarcastically.

"I'm being serious, Will."

"Okay, okay. I think it's around eleven."

"We need to go."

"Why do you have to go? Wait. Did you say we?"

"Yes."

"Will you please explain?"

"I'm from America. The U.S. government found out that your uncle was going to rape the girl you choose tonight and then kill you and the girl."

"I was supposed to take the girl I wanted to marry up to my room."

"Really? Great! Let's go."

"Um . . . I don't want you to get raped so how about we don't go up to my room"

"No, it's the perfect escape."

"How is that the perfect escape?"

"I have rope in a bag by the stairs behind a plant. We can use the rope to climb out the window."

"Okay so to my room we go."

"Yes, we have to go through the ball so people will see us leaving."

"Why?"

"So they can see us leave," Lizzie states.

"Oh, and my uncle will not get suspicious about where I am."

"Exactly."

Lizzie and Will walk out of the library holding hands. They walk past everyone in the ball. They walk out the door, get Lizzie's bag, and go to Will's bedroom.

"I need to change clothes, so could you turn around or something?" Lizzie asks Will.

"Um, yeah, I should also change," Will replies.

"Okay, so how do you to do this?"

"I'll change in my closet. You should just change here. You do have clothes to change into, right?"  
"Yes, that reminds me. You should pack some clothes."

"Okay. We should change now."

Will goes into his closet and changes. As he comes out, he sees Lizzie struggling with the zipper. "Here let me help you," Will says unzipping the dress. As he helps her take off the ice blue, with silver sparkles dress, he kisses her shoulder.

"Thank you," Lizzie replies as she throws on a shirt and puts the dress next to the silver heels.

"Um . . . so are we taking the dress?"

"Yes, we are. Now grab your stuff and let's go."

Lizzie drops the rope out the window and ties the rope to the window sill. Will and Lizzie climb down the rope. Lizzie guides will to a wooded area where they would not be spotted, and then she gets out the cell phone and calls Natalie. Natalie picks them up at the prearranged pickup point. They then drive to the airport and take a plane back to the U.S.

The CIA debriefs everybody. Will is going to live with Natalie and Lizzie. Will and Lizzie will go to eighth grade when school starts again.

Will and Lizzie are now eighteen years old. After they graduate, Will will go and take over the throne. After college or after some time in college, Lizzie will join Will in Italy. Sometime they will get married and have kids and live happily ever after.

The End


End file.
